True Love Happens: A Monchele Fic
by LeaCoryLove
Summary: Alternative Universe, Lea Michele and Cory Monteith meet each other in New York City... Is Monchele true love?
1. Chapter 1

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I want to thank all of you who read this fanfic, its my first one and I thought I should dedicate it to my OTP that is Monchele (Cory Monteith and Lea Michele). If you guys like the story, please review :) Reviews and recommendations will always be appreciated! Keep in mind that it's my first story and I might take long to update sometimes, but I'll do my best not to. This fic is Alternative Universe, meaning glee and some other stuff never existed. I really hope you guys enjoy the story! Thanks for deciding to read it, again. :)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>True Love Happens<br>****

**Chapter 1 **

Lea, a tiny, brunette powerful woman was sitting at a bar in New York City. She politely asked for a drink after she sat down, looking around the bar seeing drunk people dance like crazy all over the place. She hadn't able to stop smiling after she saw a Bonnie Dune gig right before she went to the bar. Lea had noticed herself not being able to keep her eyes of the most recognized member of the band, Cory Monteith. She just loved every single thing about him, his hair, his eyes, his height, and when she watched him play the drums, it just drove her crazy.

Her whole day had been terrible, until the point when the Bonnie Dune gig caught her by surprise at a park on her way to the bar. First of all, her ex-boyfriend who had just broken up with her in the morning. What made her even angrier about the break up was that he didn't even have the courage to break up with her to her face; he called her and broke up with her. She let out a heavy sigh as she thought about the horrible break up that morning. She really had thought she had picked the right person to be with, especially since they had been dating for two years. All she could think of was her terrible day, which had been the reason why she even went to the bar.

But her day had gotten better, as she saw the hot Canadian on stage banging the drums and having the time of his life with his band mates. She had known of Cory before she found out about the band. She heard about some of her Broadway cast members talk about a TV show he was starting to film soon in Los Angeles. Her whole life had been New York and Broadway. All the same since she was eight years old, but she loved it and never would give up anything for the wonderful time she always had on stage.

She snapped out of her thoughts, remembering where she was and why she was there. _He is such a jerk _she thought about her ex-boyfriend, _it's not like we were gonna get married or anything. _She took a sip from her drink as the waiter came back to her with it. Before she knew it, her drink was gone. She was spending too much time thinking she hadn't even realized she had finished her drink yet. She put the bottle down and sighed heavily, suddenly recognizing a large body sitting down next to her. He ordered a beer to the waiter, and Lea recognized his voice from somewhere.

Cory was thinking about a particular girl he had seen in the audience; he was almost sure she was the one he just saw before his gig in an announcement in Times Square. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her, but he had to. It would seem like he was only paying attention to someone special in the audience instead of to all of his fans. _A girl like that probably has a gorgeous boyfriend or even a husband _he thought to himself as he remembered her cheering enthusiastically in the audience during their performance. She heard her sigh and turned around, noticing it was her.

"Hey… you okay?" Cory said hesitantly as he turned his chair around to face her.

Lea looked up wondering who it was that was talking to her. When he saw a large body and looked up to his face, she realized it was Cory from the band. Her mind suddenly cleared the thoughts about her break up that morning. She put down her drink and answered with a bit of a nervous tone. "N-Not really… b-but hey, aren't you um, Cory? You know from the band?

Cory smiled softly at the tiny brunette in front of him and nodded. "Why yes I am. And you're Lea right? Broadway baby?" he chuckled and took a sip from his beer. He admired her tiny frame and her perfect features. "You're so gorgeous…" He looked around and covered his mouth, "Did I, um, say that out loud? I'm so sorry!" He said in a nervous tone. Lea could hear his voice shaking a bit.

Lea giggled and blushed bright red at his sweet comment. "You, um… you really think that?" She asked shyly and gazed into his deep hazel eyes.

Cory's face was bright red not being able to believe those words slipped out of her mouth. "I… I do."

Lea giggled softly again, this time getting more confidence to talk to him. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice. "You're pretty handsome yourself." She said in a soft voice not sure if her comment was going to make him uncomfortable.

Cory blushed red instantly as she called him handsome and chuckled softly. "Thank you… do you, um, maybe want to go somewhere else to talk? It's pretty loud in here…" He said as he looked around seeing the crowded bar with loud people.

Lea let out a sigh and shook her head softly. "I'm so sorry Cory, but it's pretty late and I have to be at the theatre early tomorrow for my matinee show."

He nodded in agreement. "It's okay. I understand…" He looked back at her and asked nervously, "Is there any chance of me getting your, um, number?"

"Of course," she giggled softly, took a piece of paper and wrote her number on it, "here, we can, um, maybe get a coffee or something tomorrow after my show? Im sure you'll be leaving pretty soon…"

"Yes," he responded instantly with a bright smile at her offer to go get a coffee the next day. "I will call you tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled softly as she got up from her seat. "Well, I gotta go home now. It was nice meeting you Cory." She smiled at him once more and put her coat on. She slowly walked away as Cory stared longingly at her as she gave each step closer to the exit and farther from him. She walked out the door, not being able to keep Cory out of her head. She got in a cab heading back to her apartment, where a terrible day had started and a surprising and lovely day would end.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all I would like to personally thank you all who read the first chapter. I'm really glad that you guys are liking the story so far and thank you so much for all of your sweet comments in the reviews! I am updating right now since most of you guys asked me to update soon, here it is! (: This chapter is more based on Cory than on Lea, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2**

_**December 5th, 2011**_

Lea had slept the whole night peacefully, her dreams all being about Cory and that moment she had met him. His deep hazel eyes were what he remembered most about him, and she just couldn't keep her mind off him the whole night. All she dreamed about all night was him, how hot he looked as he played the drums like he owned them, how sweet his voice sounded when he first spoke to her, and many other characteristics the tall, handsome man had.

She suddenly woke up as she heard a noise come from her phone. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before reaching for her phone that was on the night stand. She took it in her hand and looked at a notification for a text from one of her best friends, Marley. She looked at the text, _enough sleep already, don't you think sleeping beauty? Wake up!_ Still feeling sleepy, she chuckled as she read the text. _You just woke me up Mar!_ She replied still half asleep. She instantly got a reply back from her, _I thought so. Hurry up! I can't believe you just woke up! You have to be here at the theater in 10 minutes! _When Lea read the text she immediately panicked; she had slept in because of how late she was out last night. _Oh my gosh! I better hurry! I'll see you there soon; tell Steven, our director, I'm so sorry about being late, please!_ Then, she took a look at the time on her phone and jumped out of bed; she quickly put her phone down on the nightstand again and ran in her closet. She picked the first clothes she could get and ran in the bathroom, keeping in mind that she only had about 10 minutes to get ready. She rapidly slipped her pajamas off and stepped in the shower, showering as fast as she could taking less time as possible since she was already gonna be late. She got out of the shower and got ready, drying her hair and putting her clothes on. She finished getting ready, her face clear without make up just like she liked it, and took her bag with everything she needed. She took her car keys and locked her apartment; as she got in the car; she checked the time, only to see she was already almost half an hour late. _Thank god the theatre's not far_; she thought to herself and drove off to the theatre.

Cory woke up in his hotel room to the loud sound of his band mates pounding on the door to wake him up. "Cory! Get out of there we need to get going soon!" One of his band members, Justin, yelled from the hall as he knocked impatiently on the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He got up and yawned, still tired from last night. He had left the bar until late that night, thinking about Lea and how gorgeous she was. He couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole time they we're talking. Then, he suddenly remembered she gave him her number, and he went to look in the pockets of his sweatshirt to see if he could find it before he went to get the door. He looked everywhere, but there was no sign of the tiny, extremely important piece of paper. He went to the door and opened it; he sighed as he opened the door.

"You okay man? You seem a little down..." Justin said frowning as he saw Cory's sad expression.

"Well, no. I mean, not really…"

"Care to tell me what's going on with you? You never look like this. You're normally the happy and cheerful one from the band." He gave him as small nod as he walked in his room without permission from Cory, knowing that he wouldn't care.

He closed the door after he walked in and sighed. "I-I met this girl last night…" He started before Justin cut him off. Justin raised an eyebrow as he started talking about a girl.

"Whoa there, _a girl_? H-How, W-where?" He asked curiously.

"I went to a bar last night after the show. I was simply just grabbing a drink when I saw her; it was not the first time I had seen her, I've seen her a few times actually. Not personally though." He said with a bit of a disappointed tone as he talked about her.

"Oh… and who's this girl you're talking about?"

"Her name is Lea, s-she works on Broadway. I don't know much about her yet, but I noticed her in the audience at our concert… and honestly, I fell in love with her the second I saw her."

Justin nodded, "And why are you so upset then?"

Cory sighed as he thought about him losing her number once again. "She gave me her number," he paused and looked down annoyed at himself for losing the paper with it, "and I lost it!"

"I see what's going on then…" He nodded at Cory with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, I-I just love her so much already, and, gosh, she's so gorgeous and perfect, I could even say." He sighed and looked up again with a sad expression on his face. "I don't know how I'm gonna be able to see her again before we go back to LA."

Justin shrugged as he got an idea. "Look, dude, what did you say that you knew about her Broad- I don't know…" Cory cut him off.

"Broadway, yes, what about it?" He said eager to hear what he had in mind.

"Go watch her show! Don't the people in the cast come out to their fans or something?"

Cory's face lit up as he heard his idea and quickly nodded. "Yes! That's perfect!" He stood up and smiled, "thanks dude, I owe you one."

Justin chuckled, "not at all. We can skip press today. We have the whole week to do that kind of stuff. Get ready and figure out how to get that girl Monteith."

"Yeah! I will. Thanks again dude!" he said with an enthusiastic voice as he thought of seeing Lea again.

"No problem. I'll see you later with the rest of the band. Good luck with her!" He walked out of Cory's room and closed the door so he would stay alone and get ready in there.

Cory went to his over packed bag, just in case he decided to stay in New York for a few more days than he planned to. He took his clothes out and folded them neatly as he looked for the right clothes to wear to go watch a Broadway show. He picked a blue dress shirt, a white and blue striped tie and a black suit. He wanted to look good when he saw Lea again. After her seeing him sweating and in some comfortable clothes at the bar and in his concert, he wanted her to see he was a normal and polite guy. He took his clothes to the bathroom and placed them next to his towel neatly. He took his clothes off and stepped in the shower. He sang a few 80's classic tunes and belted out some notes as he showered. When he was done showering, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel to dry up. He slipped on his clothes and fixed them so they looked nice, just like he wanted to. He dried his hair and combed it a bit so it would look nice enough for a Broadway event.

He had never been to a Broadway show, so he didn't exactly know how people dressed to go to the fancy theatres. He thought he might be a little over-dressed, but he didn't care. He wanted to look good in front of Lea and that's all that mattered to him. He took his keys and wallet and headed out of his house. Not knowing where exactly he was headed to, but he knew where he wanted to get. He went out of the hotel only to see some paparazzi surround him as he walked out trying to get a cab. He avoided all of the questions he got asked and went in the cab as he got one, waving politely to the paparazzi outside the hotel, who were taking pictures of him inside the cab. Cory told the cab driver to take him to Times Square, where he had seen the _West Side Story_ announcement with Lea on it. Hoping the theatre for the musical would be near or around Times Square so he wouldn't have to take another cab there.

As soon as the short drive that seemed long to him because of how silent and boring it was ended, he paid and thanked the cab driver for taking him there. He stepped out of the cab only to be surrounded by thousands of people all over Times Square. _Wow_, he thought_, I wonder how people manage to work or live around here. It for sure is way more crowded than yesterday. _He took a look around before deciding which direction to take. He started walking towards some announcements that he recognized were Broadway musicals, hoping he would be able to find information about Lea's show before it started; as he remembered her mention she had to be at the theater early. He walked around Times Square, not knowing where he was headed to or if the direction he was going was the right way, but he just kept walking as he thought of him seeing Lea again and smiled to himself just at the thought of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, thank you to all of you who have kept reading this fanfic. And for those who review thank you so much also, I really appreciate every single one of the reviews! I decided since I'm really busy over the week, I will start posting every either Wednesday or Thursday and Saturday, so there will be two chapters a week unless I'm really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews and recommendations are always appreciated. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**Saturday, December 5, 2011. Later in the day**_

Lea arrived at the theater about half an hour late, nervous about what her director would tell her about being late. She stepped out of her car and ran backstage, only to see that they had just been done with a talk with the director. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" Lea apologized to Steven, the director of the show.

"It's no problem Lea, Marley told me you were gonna be late so we didn't do anything _that_ important."

"Okay. Thank you for understanding; I went to bed really late last night so I overslept."

"It's no problem Lea, really. It's the first time you're late. You didn't even have to apologize."

Lea chuckled softy. "I know, I just wanted to be polite. I'm gonna head to my dressing room in anyone needs me." She headed over to her dressing room, and noticed Marley was there. She smiled at her. "Hey girl"

"Lea Michele, what were you up to last night? I called you like ten times!"

Lea giggled softly and went over to the couch to sit next to her. "I might've gone out…" she teased as she waited for her to be desperate and ask more.

"Where? When? Tell me everything!" She said with a desperate tone then she frowned. "Wait, weren't you all upset and sad yesterday? What happened to you?"

"Oh gosh, you talk a lot!" She joked, "Well, yeah, I mean after Matt broke up with me, I was upset." She sighed remembering the phone call he made to break up with her.

"And…" Her eyes widened as she knew that she had more to that story that made her happy last night.

"Well… you know that band that came for a concert last night?"

"Bonnie Dune? Oh god yes! Those guys are hot!" She laughed, "What about them?"

"I went to the concert last night and it was amazing!" She chuckled softly. "But after it since I still couldn't get over the break up, I went to a bar…"

She raised an eyebrow a bit confused, "and what made you so happy about that?"

She smiled widely, "I met one of the band members, Cory Monteith, and during the concert I couldn't keep my eyes off him."

Her eyes widen and she hits her arm playfully, "Oh my gosh! You met _him_! Why didn't I go with you last night! I'm so jealous."

She laughed. "Well it would've kind of ruined things if you went with me…"

"What do you mean?" she said getting even more interested in the topic

"Not much happened, but he did call me gorgeous!" She squealed with excitement as she remembered the moment when those words slipped out of his mouth. _You're so gorgeous_; she heard his voice in her head saying those words over and over again. She was never going to get over that, especially since Cory had said it.

"H-He what?" She said in surprise. "Well you're a lucky girl! Are you planning to ever see him again, before he… leaves?"

"I-I don't know Marley, I did give him my phone number, but he never called or texted me." She said a little disappointed.

"I guess he's just busy or something. I don't think he would leave you _that _easily, you _are_ gorgeous, it's no surprise he called you that. And I wouldn't be surprised if he totally had a crush on you either…" She winked at her and laughed.

Lea laughed softly and blushes bright red. She hit her friend's are playfully. "Stop it. I mean, I _just_ met him. It's not like he asked me out or anything…"

"But he will. Trust me babe, you two will be going out in no time! I've seen pictures of him and I admit he's pretty cute. You guys would make a cute couple!"

Lea giggled and hugged Marley. "Thank you. You know I love you right?" she laughed softly

"Yes I do you cutie. Now go get ready, the show starts soon and we haven't done anything yet!"

"Right, I'm gonna get changed. I'll see you later best friend." She winked and giggled as Marley waved and walked out of Lea's dressing room.

Lea walked over to the mirror and put her hair down so she could get it done for the show. She took her costume that was lying on the couch and smiled as she saw it. _I still can't believe I'm Maria, _she thought to herself, _I've been working so hard all my life and I finally got it. _She admired the costume once more before taking her clothes off and putting on her costume carefully, knowing how important it was to keep the costumes in good condition. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the view of her in Maria's costume once again. She, then, walked out of her dressing room and closed the door, heading to get the finishing touches in her hair and make up for the show.

Cory had been walking around New York City for about an hour, and finally had found a giant poster featuring Lea that was about West Side Story. As soon as he saw the poster stand up in the enormous are of Times Square, he admired Lea in the poster, thinking of when he first spoke to her once again. Cory could hear her laugh in his head, making him smile like an idiot as he starred at her in the poster. _She's so beautiful_; he thought to himself, _I wonder if she's into me, or if she even sees me as an option if she doesn't have a boyfriend_. Then, he sighed at the thought of her beautiful voice and her perfect shape. _Nah, there's no way someone like her could be into me… but it's worth the try isn't it? _He asked to himself and shrugged a bit unsure about going to the theater to see her. He looked at the poster carefully trying to figure out where to go to get to the theater that was stated in the poster with big letters. He looked around his surroundings once again and tried to see if there was anything that would lead him to the theater. He memorized the name of the theater and kept walking the way he was, hoping he would get close to seeing her once again. Even if he wasn't sure f he was doing what he should, he thought it was worth to try, or even just to see her precious face once again.

All he could think of as he walked through the crowded and noisy streets of New York City was her, no matter how loud people were screaming or how many people pushed him around not intentionally as they walked by. After he snapped out of his thoughts, he took a deep breath as he saw a ticket booth, thinking over and over again if he should really go see her. He finally made up his mind and decided he would do anything it took to talk to her once again, and approached the ticket booth to get his entrance to watch West Side Story. He bought a ticket for himself in the orchestra area because he wanted to get the best view possible of her. If this was the last time he was going to see her, he wanted it to be worth it. As he was about to turn around and start walking again, he realized he still had no clue where he was going, so he went and asked the guy in the ticket booth about the show. "Hey, um, have you watched West Side Story?"

The guy nodded, "I have, do you need to know anything about it?"

"Just, um, I'm looking for someone special in there and I have no clue where to go to get to her or the theater. So, um, I was wondering if you could tell me where to go to get to the theater?"

He nodded again. The guy seemed lifeless to Cory, but he managed to keep the conversation with him so he could get to Lea. "Of course, you're really close. It's just about two streets away from here, if I'm correct. You just keep walking and you will get to the theater."

Cory smiled and nodded to show him he understood. "Thank you. I really needed to know where to go."

"You're welcome. You're also that guy from that famous band from Los Angeles right… um, Cory?"

He nodded a bit surprised the guy knew about him. "Yes. I am."

The guy gave Cory a small shy smile and took out a paper and a black marker. "Would you mind giving me your autograph? My daughter is a huge fan of yours!"

He smiled and nodded feeling honored to know about such a fan. "Or course!" He grabbed the paper and signed it for him, and then he gave it back. "I would love to do anything else," he said and looked down at his ticket seeing the show started in half an hour, "but I really need to get going, otherwise I'll miss the show, and that can't happen!" He thanked the guy once again and made his way to the theater. Cory not being able to keep the grin off his face as he knew he was going to see Lea again, and this time doing what she loved, performing.

He kept walking the direction the guy told him to and finally reached where the theater was. He felt himself get more and more excited as he got closer to enter the theater. He looked around to all of the posters about West Side Story surrounding the outsides of the theater, most of them with Lea on them. He took a look at how huge the theater looked from the outside, and expected it to be even larger from the inside. _They for sure have way more of an audience than we do in our gigs; _he thought as he thought about performing with his band. _She must be really amazing. _He took one last quick glance at the outside and took a deep breath as he was about to enter the theater. He was about to hand the ticket to the people in charge of letting people in to watch the musical and he heard an extremely familiar voice call his name loud and clear.

"Cory?..." Lea said in surprise to see him there as she walked out of the backstage entrance of the theater to get some air before the performance started. Feeling that it didn't help at all to go outside; all because now she knew that the guy she had wanted to see since last night was there to see her, only her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all of you who read this fanfic, again. It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry about updating **_**this**_** late, it's just been a very busy week and I didn't have time until now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will be updating Saturday for those who want to know :)**

**Chapter 4**

_**Saturday, December 5, 2011, outside the theater**_

Cory turned around as he heard the extremely familiar voice, right away recognizing Lea's sweet tone in her voice. He gasped softly as she was there standing there, right in front of him. "L-Lea?" He said as he walked up to her. "W-What are you doing here? Isn't, um, the show starting soon?" He asked hearing his voice shake a little as he spoke to her once again.

She nodded noticing his nervousness through his voice. "Yeah… I-I usually come out to relax before the show starts." She bit her lip as he walked closer to her and stood there, looking handsome as always. "W-Why, um, why are you here?" She gulped nervously, losing confidence as she spoke.

"I came to see you. I-I kind of lost your, um, phone number. So, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier…" He said biting his lip not sure if she was happy to see him again.

"Y-You are?" She said with a smile ignoring his comment about losing her phone number, glad to see and speak to him again.

He nodded and gained confidence as she smiled and flashed his signature smile at her. "Yeah… I had to find out everything about your show. I-It took me forever to get here." He chuckled softly glancing into her big brown eyes once again.

Lea smiled widely and Cory heard her take a breath as she was about to say something, but a voice from backstage interrupted her. It was Marley, her best friend, who Cory didn't know yet. "Lea!" She said as she ran outside laughing softly and tugged on her arm. "Come one babe, the show's gonna start soon!" She looked over at Cory and gasped softly then bit her lip noticing it was probably a really bad time to walk in. "Ohh… I'm sorry to interrupt." She said shyly to Cory. "I would leave, but, um, Lea we really gotta go!"

Lea sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes, I know I'll be there in a second. Go back in Marley."

She sighed softly to herself since she wanted to stay and eavesdrop or something since she knew Lea had a _huge_ crush on the guy. "Yeah, sure, I'll see you inside." She slowly walked away and went inside since Lea had kept an eye on her to make sure she did.

"I-I guess we both better go or it'll be late." He sighed softly and looked into her eyes again then flashed his signature smile, "Good luck Lea… I'm sure you'll be amazing."

She couldn't help but smile as he wished her good luck. "Thank you Cory…" She saw him slowly walk away and stopped him by tapping on his shoulder before she went inside. "W-Wait…"

He turned around and looked at her, "Yes?"

She took another piece of paper and wrote her number really fast then gave it to him. "C-Call me after the show if you want to… Maybe we could go get a coffee as you said." She said in a little of a nervous voice with a shaky tone.

He nodded and smiled softly as he looked at her. "Of course I will… Now, um, go inside Lea. I don't want you to be late because of me."

She nodded, "Yes, I will. Thanks for coming by the way Cory. It really means a lot to me for you to come watch me. " She smiled at him and looked him in the eyes, wanting to kiss him more than anything, but she knew if she did she would be taking things too fast. She slowly turned around and started to walk in the theater. Cory watched her go in the theater and sighed as he heard the door close. He finally made his way in the theater and took his seat. He looked around the theater only to see more people than he expected to come watched. His face indicated his impression by how big, fancy, and crowded the theater was. He looked back at the stage, where he knew Lea would be standing, and smiled to himself. Knowing he was about to watch her do what she loved most. He then heard the loud speaker announce that the performance was about to being, and he felt himself get chills just by thinking of Lea and how wonderful and amazing she was going to be up there.

He stood up excitingly as the curtain call began. He saw some of the cast come up as the last song played, Cory clapping and cheering loudly for the whole cast. When Lea came up he couldn't help but smile widely and cheer the loudest as he finally stood up giving her a standing ovation. He saw Lea glance at him a couple of times as she was on stage, which made him smile even more. He looked directly at her as he cheered and clapped loudly from his seat, and even though he knew how much people were there, he was almost sure Lea could hear him from how loud he was. When the curtain closed and the lights turned back on again, he couldn't wait to see her and congratulate her in the amazing performance. He had never seen such a huge and amazing performance before. He walked out of the theater and saw some people running back to an area where he had remember Lea go by to go back inside before the show started. He followed and found out that there was a place where the fans waited, and by what he heard, the cast always came out and signed a few autographs before leaving the theater. He waited outside for what seemed like forever to him, which all the voices of excitement to see the cast from the fans and the thoughts that went through his mind.

The moment Lea had gone off stage, after hearing Cory's loud enthusiastic cheers, she couldn't help but smile widely at the thought of him watching and liking the show. She still couldn't believe _he_ had gone to see her, and only her. She knew, deep inside, that she had feelings for him. Even if she had only saw him about two times and didn't really know him really well. She just felt like the moment she met him, something, more than a spark, had been felt between them. She went in her dressing room to change out of her costume so she could go out and meet her fans as always. She closed the door and took her normal clothes then got in the bathroom. After changing her clothes and getting ready to go out, she walked out of the theater with her best friend, Marley and walked through the double doors only to see their fans waiting for them. She took a look around and spotted a tall body behind the fans. She smiled widely knowing it was Cory not being able to believe he actually had come and waited for her outside. She tapped Marley shoulder as she couldn't help smiling and whispered in her ear. "Would you mind taking care of the fans for a while… I-I gotta go see someone…"

She raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "S-Someon-"She looked around as she said that and saw Cory standing there, "Ohh.." she laughed softly and slapped Lea's butt playfully encouraging her to walk up to him then whispered back. "Go get him, babe!" Lea laughed and hesitantly walked through the large crowd of fans all the way to where Cory was. She tapped his back gently and smiled, feeling herself getting nervous already. "H-Hey…"

He turned around as he heard Lea's voice, already smiling just by the sound of her voice. "Hey, Lea! T-That was amazing!"

Lea smiled shyly and blushed at his compliment. "Thank you, Cory! I'm so glad you liked the show!"

He chuckled and looked at her. "_Liked_? I-I didn't _like_ the show…. I _loved _it! Y-You were so amazing! I had no clue you could sing like that!"

She laughed again, this time feeling more confident. "Thank you _so much _Cory!" She smiled looking at him with her blushing cheeks.

He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "So… um about the coffee-"He asked but she cut her off.

"Yes!" She answered instantly and laughed. "S-Sorry... Go on I didn't even know what you were gonna say…" she looked down a bit embarrassed.

"I-I was gonna ask you if you still wanted to come, but, I, um, I guess you do." He said confidently as he gave her his signature smile.

She laughed and bit her lip nervously then nodded. "Yes. I-I would love to… But, um, right now?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile, "Unless you're busy. I mean, you have so many fans here to meet and-"She cut him off again.

"Don't worry. M-My friend is there right now, I'm sure they won't mind if I'm not there for a night…" She said with a bit of a nervous tone trying not to seem too interested.

"No Lea. Go ahead and at least sign some autographs. I know what you feel, like it's not that of a big deal, but it can be for some fans." He smiled softly, "I-I'll wait here. I have nothing to do anyways."

She smiled widely and nodded. "Ok, I'll try to not take too long. I'm so sorry, I feel so bad for keeping you waiting for me."

"It's not a problem, Lea, Really, it's not."

She smiled widely and felt the need to kiss his cheek, but she didn't. He was so sweet and gentle and she could tell he had- at least the minimum amount- feelings for her. She turned around, feeling her heart beat slowing down as she walked away from him heading back to her friend to sign autographs. Marley grinned as she saw Lea come back and whispered. "How did that go? Oh my gosh, are you two going out?"

Lea laughed softly and shook her head. "N-No! Well not really, not yet. W-We're just going out to get some coffee after I'm done with the fans."

"So… a _date?_" Marley asked impatiently.

"W-Wha- N-No… we're just gonna go get some coffee Marley. Its not a date! Is it clear?"

"Yeah sure, Lea. Say whatever you want. Next time I see you you're gonna be telling me all about how an awesome boyfr-"

Lea hit her arm playfully before she could finish the word. "Stop it Marley. We're _just_ friends for now."

"But you want more than that, don't you?" She grinned knowing she did.

She sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Maybe I do… but can we _please_ stop talking about this and get done with this so I can go?"

Marley laughed and poked her arm teasingly. "Someone's in a hurry…" she winked.

"Shush! I-I'm not. I-It just doesn't feel right to keep him waiting for me there."

She laughed again and rolled her eyes playfully at Lea then smiled at her. "You go get your coffee, babe, I'll take care of this. You already did enough for your fans for performing."

She shook her head and smiled widely at her friend. "You're the best friend ever, did you know that?"

Marley chuckled and looked at Lea. "No I didn't cause that's a lie!" She winked. "Anyways, go get your man. I'll see you tomorrow."

"He's not my ma-"She rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine say whatever you want to Marley, but we're _not_ a couple… yet!" Marley laughed as she added the "yet". She saw Lea walk away heading to Cory. Marley could notice how happy she was without even looking at her face. She went up to Cory and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked in a rather nervous tone but sounding excited at the same time.

"Yes." She nodded and smiled at him wanting to reach for his hand and hold it on the way there, but she didn't. He started walking and so did she. There they were, walking happily beside each other not being able to keep their eyes off each other. They both knew they were in love with each other; they just weren't sure enough to confess it to each other. They both walked to the coffee shop together and smiled at each other as the got there. Lea couldn't wait to sit and talk to Cory, only to get to know more about him, and neither did he.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all of you for continuing to read this fanfic, and also for the reviews (: Unfortunately, I won't be posting a chapter next week since I'm going on vacation for the whole week. Also, now I will start posting on **_**Thursdays **_**and sometimes **_**Saturdays. **_**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

_**Saturday, December 5, 2011, at the coffee shop**_

Lea and Cory walked in the coffee shop after a short walk from the theater to there. They couldn't stop smiling, even when they weren't looking at each other. They went up to order their coffees both of them not being able to stop looking and smiling at each other. Lea could feel her heart beating faster every time that she felt Cory moving closer to her. "What will you get, Lea? I'll pay." Cory offered politely with a soft smile.

Lea giggled and smiled back at him looking into his eyes then asked politely "I will have a black coffee with skim milk, please."

Cory nodded and looked at her with a small smile, "Um I'll just have a regular coffee, please." He paid and took the coffee, and then he smiled down at Lea as she giggled seeing him pay. He hesitantly took her hand and led her to a free table, put down the coffees and pulled out her chair. She giggled cutely and smiled.

"Thanks Cory." She sat down looking at him as he sat down at the table, not being able to keep her eyes off his smile; she thought he was the cutest guy she had ever met.

"So, um, how long have you been performing?" He smiled and took a quick sip of his coffee.

"Pretty long," she said and chuckled softly, "I've been on Broadway since I was 8."

Cory smiled widely surprised at how of a hard-worker she was. "No wonder you're amazing." He said and saw her blush softly. "You must really love Broadway and performing is you've done it for so long."

"I do." She said confidently. "It's been kind of like my life for years and I love just being on stage and doing what I love."

"Yeah, I get you." He said sweetly and gave her a small nod. "When I'm doing what I enjoy it just feels good…"

She nodded in agreement and smiled at him. "Exactly… Did I, um, ever tell you how good you were at your concert? I really liked it; I think I was somewhat drunk though, sorry about that…" She said and laughed softly a bit embarrassed.

"I do think you mentioned it, but that you. It was truly my biggest concert yet." He confessed and laughed. "I really don't know how you manage to be so amazing in front in such a loud crowd like in the theater for your show. I even get nervous with the people I get; I can't imagine what it's like for you…"

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, there are a lot of people in there. But, I think I'm used to it, you know? After performing in such a big theater like that every day you get less nervous every day."

Lea smiled at Cory catching his gaze at her and took a sip from her coffee then confessed. "I still can't believe I met you… I mean I've always been such a huge fan of your band." She chuckled, "me and my friend Marley actually. When I told her about you she kind of freaked out…" She said not noticing that she mentioned that she talked about him with Marley.

"Wait… you talked about me… with your friend?" He said surprised with a huge grin on his face.

Lea blushed bright red and nodded nervously. "Y-Yeah…" She bit her lip softly and drank some coffee as she felt nervous in front of him. "I mean, it was so amazing that I met you."

Cory nodded chuckling. "It was pretty amazing I met you too, I mean you're so talented and you're kind of like a Broadway legend. It's pretty cool."

Lea laughed softly at the term 'Broadway legend' and smiled looking into his eyes. "You're a really sweet guy, Cor." She said sweetly and took another sip from her coffee. "It was really nice from you to come watch the show, and it was your first Broadway show right?"

He blushed lightly at her sweet comments. "Yes it was." He said with a huge smile, "and it was amazing. I never thought theater could be so amazing and huge!" He laughed referring to the production and cast. "It's like such a big deal around here; you must be recognized very often."

"Actually, I don't get recognized that much." She shook her head lightly. "I mean, yeah, Broadway's like a _huge_ deal here in New York, but everyone knows that much about it." She took a sip from her coffee. "I actually feel pretty lucky, you know? I get to live a rather normal life outside the theater and still get to perform every night on Broadway."

He nodded with a smile on his face and heard Lea's phone vibrating on the table. He glanced and saw _**Jon **_ on her screen which made him sigh a little thinking it was her boyfriend. "Boyfriend?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee to not seem too interested.

Lea laughed and picked up her phone seeing Jon's name on the screen. "No. I-I don't have a boyfriend, it's just my best friend."

"Oh," he said with a small smile relieved she didn't have a boyfriend. _More chance for me_. He thought as he saw her reply to her text. "Yeah I-I don't have a girlfriend either." He chuckled and drank some more of his coffee.

_Marley told me about your date with that Bonnie Dune guy. Good luck, babe ;) It's been long enough since you've been out with someone. _Lea chuckled at the text in her phone and replied fast not wanting to take too much time. _Oh gosh, you two are always spreading rumors about me; you better not tell anyone yet. Have fun, I think she told me you two were going out with the cast for some drinks. See you in the morning, Dad! ;) _

Lea turned back to Cory as she slipped her phone back in her pocket. "W-wait… _you_ don't have a girlfriend? How? I mean all the girls are like all over you!" She joked and laughed finishing her coffee.

He laughed knowing it was true, he did have a bunch of screaming fans and he was known around many people. "I just hadn't found the right person to be with, I guess…" He said pointing out that he hadn't in the past, but he knew that he wanted to be with Lea. He knew that they had just barely met, but he felt a connection every time he saw her or spoke to her, and so did she. She nodded softly in agreement and smiled softly at him. He smiled back and got an idea then said a bit nervously. "Hey, since we're both kind of done I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk. Central Park is not far from here…" He pointed out smiling with his cute dimples at her. She smiled widely and nodded. "Yes, of course! I would love to!"

Cory and Lea both stood up as they decided to go for a walk in Central Park and went out of the coffee shop. He walked close to Lea with the temptation of holding her hand, but he didn't because he thought it might be too much for only knowing each other for a few days. He smiled down at her as they both walked down the streets of New York City just smiling and glancing at each other.

They got to Central Park and Lea smiled widely as she saw some snow covering the park, which always made her smile because she had always loved the cold weather in New York. She walked a little closer to Cory and smiled at him. "It's so beautiful out. I've always loved to come to Central Park when it's snowing!"

"Yeah it is…" He smiled down at her and accidentally said, "It's almost as beautiful as you" He bit his lip as he heard himself say that, the words not intentionally slipping out of his mouth.

"Y-You think I'm… beautiful?" She said blushing as she looked up at him with a sweet smile.

Cory nodded with a nervous smile. "Of course I do, Lea… you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met."

Lea blushed and looked up at him with a wide smile, then chuckled. "Like I said, you're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met." She smiled and moved closer to him, and hesitantly took his hand in hers, feeling a spark as their hands touched. Cory looked down at her with a wide smile and moved closer to him squeezing her hand softly and gently. They walked all the way to bow bridge not being able to keep their eyes off each other and the smiles off their faces. Lea sighed happily as they stopped there. She looked over at Cory then back at the snow surrounding the place and brought Cory with her as she walked around. She sighed happily. "I love being here… Don't you?"

Cory nodded and smiled. "Of course I do. We don't have snow or anything like this in Los Angeles."

"I've never been there," she gave him a small smile. "Maybe I could find a time to go there and you could show me around? I bet you know it, I mean you've lived there your whole life right?"

Cory shook his head and chuckled a bit. "No actually I'm from Canada. I moved to LA about 3 years ago for acting jobs, then the band stuff happened and since then I think it's been my best career so far."

"Oh so you're an actor too, huh?" She asked and giggled softly.

"Yeah I am. If it weren't because of acting I probably would have never found the guys and formed the band." He nodded softly and smiled at her.

"Yeah, things happen for a reason." She smiled softly and thought for a moment then suddenly asked. "Can you sing too?"

Cory laughed softly and shook his head. "Nah, not really, I mean I do sing a bit but I'm not even near to good if I'm compared to you or anyone from you show."

"Oh come on! I bet you're amazing!" She giggled. "I want to hear you sing… maybe you could even be Broadway good." She smiled looking at him.

"No, Lea, really I'm not that good. I think I'd rather keep my singing to myself." HE sighed softly and chuckled a bit.

Lea laughed softly and shook her head. "No, Cory if you really can sing you shouldn't keep it to yourself. I'm sure you're as good as you are with the drums. And you like seriously _own_ those drums!" She laughed and he did too blushing a bit.

He chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll give it a try." He smiled and walked closer to her then took her hand. "What do you want to do now Lee?"

"I don't know…" she said softly lost at the touch of his hand then suddenly they both looked into each other's eyes smiling widely then leaned in slowly and hesitantly. Their lips were almost touching as they kept leaning in slowly, and then Lea then felt a vibration on her pocket and jumped. It was her Marley sending her a text. She bit her lip nervously as she pulled back and took her phone reading the text and sighed heavily. _I know you're out with Mr. Frankenteen but we need you. There's a meeting at the theater NOW! _ _You better hurry. _Lea gulped nervously and put her phone back in her pocket then sighed looking at Cory. "I-I'm terribly sorry, Cory…" She moved closer and took both of his hands looking up at his eyes. "There's a meeting at the theater and I have to be ther-" He cut her off with an understanding and soft smile.

"Lea it's okay, really. W-We can maybe meet up soon?" He said with his voice sounding a little disappointing.

She smiled apologetically and nodded. "Of course, I have a free day tomorrow; I guess I'll see you then?"

He smiled softly and nodded. "For sure"

"Thank you so much for understanding, Cory… I'll see you tomorrow. It was lovely speding time with you today. Thanks for all." She smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek softly then walked away in a hurry having no time to get his answer.

Cory stood there in the middle of Bow Bridge dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that she had loved the time she had with him, and then that she was sweet enough to kiss his cheek. All he could think of was the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his cheek. _I love you, Lea. _He thought and sighed happily looking at her walk out of Central Park and back to the streets of New York until she wasn't visible. He knew she was the right person for him, and he was going to do what it took to see her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you guys for all of the reviews and for reading the fanfic so far. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I have been really busy and also had thanksgiving break. Here's the next chapter. It's mostly about Lea and her best friend Marley. There's also a little bit of Monchele, but the next chapter will be all about Monchele. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Reviews and recommendations are always appreciated. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_**Saturday, December 5, 2011. At the theater**_

Lea ran in the theater since she didn't know what to expect. Marley had texted her, and even worse, she had gotten her out of a date with Cory. She truly didn't want to leave him, since it was their first actual date together, but she knew she had to. And she knew it must be important if Marley did that. She walked through the double doors and saw Marley there talking to her other cast members. She went to her and gently tapped her shoulder a bit confused about what was so important. "Marley! W-Why did you tell me to come here, babe?"

She turned around as she heard Lea's voice. "Oh finally you're here. The meeting is starting as soon as Steven gets here. I heard it was something about Kevin leaving the show. But no one's sure yet and he hasn't got here yet either." She sighed softly.

"W-Wait… so this means if he is leaving, we _need_ a new Tony for the show as soon as possible." She reasoned out in her head possible outcomes but her mind just kept going back to Cory. If this was true, and her Tony was leaving, she knew he had an understudy, but they needed a new regular Tony. She knew that Cory had told her he could sing, and he was an actor. She needed to tell him as soon as possible so he was one of the first people to get the chance. All she wanted was for Cory to at least be brave to try out, and she knew, in her heart, that he was good enough to be in this.

"Yes." She grinned softly as she watched Lea's expression "What are you thinking of, lady?" she nudged her playfully.

"N-Nothing Marley…" she bit her lip softly knowing that she knew that she was thinking of something having to do with Cory.

"Tell me! Did you kiss him? Or what are you thinking off?" She asked a bit excited wanting to know what was going on in her head. Lea chuckled grinning and pulled her in her dressing room then closed the door.

"It was amazing. He. Is. Amazing." She said in a tone which made her sound like she was talking about a dream. She couldn't help but smile widely as she thought or just mentioned something to do with him.

She laughed and sat on the couch grabbing one of the water bottles she had by the couch. She chuckled softly as she drank some water then put it down. "Tell me all about it! I want to know!" Marley said and winked playfully. Then she laughed softly leaning back on the couch and drinking some more water.

Lea chuckled and sat back on the couch with her smiling widely as she thought of their date. "Well…" she said teasingly looking at Marley then suddenly said really fast with an excitement tone. "He took me out for coffee and we talked about each other." She blushed softly just at the thoughts of the lovely comments he had told her while they were having their coffee. "Then…." She paused and smiled widely. "He took me to Central Park!" She said in a tone that sounded beyond excited. Marley's mouth went wide open in excitement as Lea told her about Central Park.

"Holy crap, Lea! Central Park! You are one lucky girl! You do know guys usually take you to Central Park on like the fourth or fifth date!" She said nudging her playfully and giggling.

"Yes, I know!" She said proudly with a wide smile. "It was so amazing! I mean, I never expected anything like that to happen!"

Marley laughed softly. "Aww! You guys are going to be so freaking cute together!"

Lea blushed smiling widely. "I can't wait to see him again." She sighed happily just thinking about them being together again, and being able to hear his voice again. She looked at Marley with a bit of a frown when she remembered the moment when they were about to kiss, but she had made her phone vibrate causing her to pull away.

Marley frowned with a confused look on her eyes. "What?"

Lea bit her lip and sighed softly sitting back on the couch. "I almost kissed him…" she said very softly with a tone that made Marley sound guilty.

"Well, why didn't you?" Marley asked confused taking another sip of her water.

"You…." She raised an eyebrow looking at Marley with an annoyed look on her face as if she was the reason why her date with Cory wasn't completely perfect.

"Me? What could I have done? I was here the whole time—ohh…" she said when she realized it was her text. "Crap, did I text you on the wrong time?" She asked with a guilty tone and look on her face as she looked down.

"Yes." She nodded and drank a sip of water. "But don't worry ok? Maybe it just wasn't meant to be in that moment." She reasoned out thinking about that moment once again, and how bad she wanted to feel his lips pressed on hers. She sighed softly and looked at Marley smiling softly then took her hand. "We should go outside, I'm guessing Steven is already here" She stood up and pulled her up on her feet giggling.

She laughed softly and wrapped her arm behind Lea giggling as then walked out of her dressing room. They were best friends and everyone knew that. They were together all the time, told each other everything, and had lots of fun with each other. "So when are you two going out again?" Marley said laughing and nudged her playfully as they walked to the audience and took their usual seats next to each other facing the stage where Steven was standing waiting for the rest of the cast to get to their seats.

_**Monday, December 7, 2011**_

"Lea! Wake up!" Marley moved Lea around as she tried to wake her up. She had been up since one hour before now because of Lea's alarm on her phone. But as always, she stayed asleep comfortably on her bed. Marley had decided not to wake her up, since they had to go to work until later in the day on Mondays, but as she heard Lea's phone ring, she knew she had to wake her up. Lea, after about a minute of Marley trying to wake her up, slowly opened one eye.

"What is it?" she mumbled as she yawned softly trying hard to keep her eyes open.

"It's Cory!" She said teasingly and nudged her playfully. Lea immediately opened her eyes and sat up, then quickly got up like if she was in a hurry to get ready.

"O-Oh my gosh? He's here! H-How?" She said in a hurried tone as she rushed towards her closet, only to hear Marley laughing hysterically.

"No! Haha! Lea, he-"she looked at Lea's phone, only to notice he had already hung up. "He _was_ calling you."

Lea sighed heavily and went back to her bed, lying down lazily again. "Gosh, girl, you scared me. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't gonna let him in with me looking like this. I look like a freaking lion in the mornings!" She laughed remembering when they had their first sleepover together and Marley had called her a lion. That had been a joke between them ever since. She rested her head back on her pillow and felt her eyes starting to close again.

Marley laughed softly and hit her arm softly and playfully. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't even think about sleeping again. I'll bring you some coffee and you go get ready. We're going shopping today, remember?" She said as she got up from the bed and pulled her up as Lea reached her arms for hers.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. What time is it? We slept so late last night. I guess watching Paranormal Activity wasn't such a good idea." She giggled softly as she remember the two of them wrapped in each other's arms and hugging each other tight as they watched the movie at night after their last show. Last night they had some girl fun. They finished the show, and since Marley hadn't gotten much information in Cory, she wanted to know more. So the two girls had hung out at Lea's apartment for the night and slept late since they watched a scary movie.

"It's about eleven. We didn't get much sleep, but like always I think coffee will get us through the day." She laughed softly. "Now go take a shower and get ready to go out. I'll make some vegan pancakes, but don't expect them to be as good as yours." Lea giggled and got up from the bed as Marley went to the kitchen. She took a relaxing shower and slipped on a nice and comfortable outfit that fit perfectly for the weather outside that day. She went to the kitchen and smiled to herself at the smell of the pancakes.

"Smells good." She said as she grabbed the plates, silverware and cups from the kitchen to set up the table.

"Thanks babe." Marley laughed softly as she finished cleaning the mess she had left in the kitchen, and brought the food out to the table. She sat down with Lea and had breakfast. They kept an interesting conversation with each other as they ate and suddenly Lea heard her phone ring. She got up from the table and ran upstairs since she had left her phone there. She saw Cory's name on the screen and smiled to herself, then answered. "Hey Cory!" She said in a bit of a worried tone, since she felt bad for not returning his call, and had noticed that she had about 3 missed calls, all from him.

"Lea, I was kind of worried about you, I called you about 4 times." He said relieved to hear her voice again.

"Yes, I got the calls, I'm so sorry. I woke up late today because I slept really late last night and I was just having breakfast and left my phone upstairs." She said in a more relieved tone, glad that he had been worrying about her, only because she hadn't returned his calls this morning. Those words just made her know that he cared about her.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm still so sorry we couldn't go out yesterday before your show. But, the interview went well with the band and it was fun." He said happily smiling to himself.

"I'm glad it was. I can't wait to watch it soon. When will it air?" She asked a bit shyly wanting to see how handsome he looked for the interview.

"It will air in about a week I think. I'll ask my manager and I'll tell you soon." He said grinning at the thought of her wanting to see him on TV.

"LEA! WHERE DID YOU GO? WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Marley shouted all the way from the kitchen. And it was loud and clear enough for her _and Cory_ to hear. Lea sighed and bit her lip.

"Who, um… who's that?" He said laughing softly but upset since he knew that she had to leave soon.

"Its um my friend, Marley. She spent the night and were going shopping today…" She paused for a second and sighed as she grabbed her bag and slipped her shoes on.

"Lea it's already late and we won't have enough time!" She said in a tone that made her seem desperate, and Lea knew she was. Marley had been talking non-stop about a dress and some shoes she had seen in a store. And apparently they were really popular so she wanted to get them before anyone else did.

"I'm coming!" she said as she made her way to the front door where Marley was waiting for her. "I'm so sorry, Cor. Were leaving now, but I'll make sure to call you later today." She said in a bit of a disappointed tone.

"Oh right, its fine. I'm going out with the band but I'll be waiting for your call." He said with a comprehensive tone. "Bye, Lee have fun shopping with your friend. I bet you look beautiful as always." He said in a soft and supportive voice. He couldn't help but smile just knowing that she was blushing right this moment. Oh, how he loved when she blushed. She was the cutest and most beautiful woman he had ever met in his life. He also couldn't wait to see what she was gonna get, and maybe even some clothes for their next date, he thought.

Lea giggled, and as Cory knew, blushed lightly with a huge smile on her face. "Bye Cory. I'll talk to you later, promise." She said happily and closed the door as she went out of her house. Lea hung up her phone as soon as Cory did and got in the car with Marley. Then Lea drove off to where the girls would be shopping looking forward to a fun and exciting day with Marley. They always had the best of times together, and also she couldn't wait for later when she would get to talk to Cory again, and hopefully arrange a day so that they could get together again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for updating so late, but here's the next chapter. There's some Monchele to compensate from the previous chapter where it was mainly Lea and Marley. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7**

_**Tuesday, December 8, 2011**_

"Good morning Lee!" Cory said in a very enthusiastic tone, since today finally, he was gonna get to see her again, and for a very special occasion for her. Lea laughed softly and responded with the same cheerful tone, even if she had just woken up, she couldn't help but feel happy knowing she would be meeting him again this night.

"Good morning, Cory!"

"How are you?" he asked with a smirk to himself. "You ready for tonight?"

She laughed at the other end, as she got up from her bed heading downstairs to get her morning coffee. "Of course I am! A bit nervous, though, I still can't believe all the categories the show placed for."

He nodded smiling widely to himself "Yeah, well I really think you guys deserve all of them, when I watched the show, it really was amazing."

She couldn't help but smile. This was gonna be one of the best nights of her life, especially because Cory was gonna be there. They still weren't officially dating or anything, but they really had enjoyed talking and spending time together this past week. It was like their friendship was growing stronger and going farther each day, and she loved everything so far. She was going to be with him all night, walking down the red carpet, sitting next to him while watching the show and just spending time together. She knew this would bring them closer, at least the slightest bit. And she had also been waiting for forever to finally get to spend some time with him since they both had been so busy lately with their own stuff. "Thank you Cory. As I've said before, your opinion means so much to me."

"You're always welcome, Lee." he sighed happily and softly. He still couldn't believe everything that was happening so far, and only in these past weeks that he had been in New York. Everything was just so new to him.

Suddenly, and just as Lea was about to speak, she heard a loud knock on her door and sighed.

"Well, Cory, I'm so sorry but I think Marley arrived. She's taking me to get my dress and ready for the night." she headed to the door not caring if she looked like she did, it was just Marley. "Can't wait to see how handsome you'll look later!" She said with a small giggle and she could hear Cory laughing softly at the other end. "Bye Cory. I'll see ya later!" she said exciting just liking the way that sounded.

"Bye Lea, can't wait to see you and how gorgeous you will look tonight" He said with a smile, and heard her giggle softly, then she hung up. Lea headed to the door and opened it with a wide smile as she saw Marley.

"Who's ready to go to the Tony Awards tonight?" She said with a wide smile as she reached and hugged her tight. This was the first time Marley would be attending the Tony Awards, and she knew how special this occasion was for her. Lea simply laughed and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her back tightly with a wide smile.

"Can you believe it? I-It's gonna be so amazing, especially for you since it's your first year." She said with a wide smile as she let her in the house, closing the door after her.

"It's definitely gonna be one of the best nights ever" she affirmed heading to the couch with Lea. They both sat down as Lea grabbed her cup of coffee again, taking a sip. "Who's gonna be your date, babe?" Marley asked curiously since she hadn't spoke a word about who she was gonna take.

Lea smiled widely just at the thought of it and giggled softly. "I-I, um, I asked Cory to come as my date..." she said blushing lightly as Marley laughed nudged her playfully.

"And what did he say? Is he coming? Oh my god, Lee!" She said giggling and wrapped her arms around her. Lea simply nodded happily, with a wide smile on her face, she couldn't wait to see Cory again.

"I was so nervous, but I really can't wait for tonight, even if the show doesn't win, I know it will be so fun and exciting." She looked at Marley and she smiled back at Lea. Marley slowly stood up and reached for Lea's hand so she could stand up. They both giggled and walked up to Lea's room. Marley watched TV laying down on Lea's bed as she showered and got ready to go out and get ready for the Tony's. This was really gonna be a night to remember for both of them.

*****

Lea and Cory had both arrived to the Tony's in a huge limo. Everything was new to Cory. He had never actually attended a red carpet event, but he was grateful Lea was there with him to go through it since she had so much experience. She helped him through the red carpet, posing for some pictures alone and some with Cory. They looked just like the perfect couple, except they weren't dating yet, and Lea felt a tight knot in her stomach a she started to get nervous with all of the questions the paparazzi shouted to them. They were all mostly about how they should be a couple, or how cute of a couple they made, how hey met and what had happened between them. But she refused to answer any of them and so did he. They were both celebrities and were known well through New York City and the United States, since Lea was such a well-known Broadway star and Cory a famous and amazing drummer from a new band.

Lea was wearing a bright yellow long dress that made her look so gorgeous as always. Her heels covered by the length of her dress, but they made her look taller so the height difference from her and Cory wouldn't show so much like it usually did when they were together. Cory had always loved her sense of style and throughout the night he had complimented her on how good she looked numerous times, and so had Lea. He looked so handsome that night, even handsomer than he looked when he dresses himself up to go watch her show. She loved how he looked so handsome all the time, and always seemed comfortable with his surroundings and with how he looked. She had always needed and wanted that influence in her life, to be with someone that always made her feel beautiful, and that's exactly what Cory made her feel like, especially with all of his compliments. Lea and Cory, after walking down the red carpet, headed to their seats in the audience with a wide smile. "You really look beautiful tonight, Lea.." he repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time he had said it the evening, and she, again, blushed and giggled.

"Thanks Cory, you look really handsome." she complimented once again looking deeply into his eyes with her thousand watt smile that he loved so much. He smiled back, with his cute signature smile Lea loved so much and laughed softly, then looked back at the stage since the show wouldn't take long to start, and Cory noticed how nervous she looked. He hesitantly took her hand and looked at her, Lea looking back at Cory as he spoke.

"Hey, Lea.." he said to get her attention at first lightly squeezing her hand. "Don't be nervous, okay? The show's gonna do great, I know it deserves to win even if it doesn't. And about your nomination, I really think you deserve to win. I know how hard you've worked and saw with my own eyes how talented and amazing you were up on stage, you deserve it more than anyone."

With that Lea was touched. How was she able to find someone like Cory that made her feel this safe and secure about herself. He completely took her nerves away and just made her feel so happy to be here, and it made her be even more grateful to be her with him. "Thank you, Cory." She said with a wide smile and leaned in to hug him tightly. "You really are wonderful." she said softly as she hugged him tightly, he hugged her back, holding her in his arms as if she was hers. This is all he had wanted the whole night at least. Just to be able to get to have her in his arms for a second, he just loved it.

When she pulled back from their embrace with a wide and thankful smile, she softly pressed her soft lips against his cheek. He was lost, lost in her. He closed his eyes and let out a very soft happy sigh feeling her soft lips against her cheek. She didn't know if this was too much for him, but she needed a way to thank him for being such a supportive and gentle person to her. She was extremely grateful to have him here with her, sitting right next to her and holding his hand. When he felt her lips softly and slowly part from his skin, he simply smiled at her, with that smile she loved so much, and she smiled back.

There they were just looking into each other's eyes and smiling, she had never felt so happy with someone before, and neither had he. And they might not even know it yet since they're so distracted with the world outside of them but they're in love, and completely meant to be with each other, but they will eventually fall for each other and realize there they have been just waiting for that one moment to finally be with each other as they are meant to.


End file.
